Fudorian Faith
The Old GodsThe Fudorians - like all the Western Races - worship the Northern Ancients, whom they call the Gods. For simplicities sake, the names of the Gods used below are their native Ancient names, and not the Common-translated names which can be found on the Ancient Lands page. For the Fudorians, any excuse is a good excuse to have a festival or other celebration, so they have dedicated days, festivals, holidays and carnivals to celebrate all 13 gods. For them, the Gods have an order of heirarchy, as below: Larix: God King and God of Law and Morality. Malus: God of the Wilds and Animals. (For the Fudorians, a God of the Hunt) Aspen: Goddess of the Seasons and Time. Ramosus: God of Protection and Strength. Hetre: Goddess of the Home and Family. Cerato: God of Travel and Luck. (Patron God of Thieves) Noyer: Goddess of Scribes and Propserity. Juglans: God of War and Strategy. Clemetite: Goddess of Healing and Medicine. Chene: God of Oracles and Prophecy. Vitellia: Goddess of Enchantment and Magic. Robur: God of Love and Lust. Olea: Goddess of Music and Dance. In the Year: (Winter) Vashan: Council of Juglans (3rd-4th, Sacred to Juglans), Festival of Light (18th-19th, Sacred to Aspen). Muutel: Scribe's Day (12th, Noyer's Sacred Day). Anish: Day of the Oracles (1st, Chene's Sacred Day), Days of Fasting (28th-36th, Sacred to Larix). (Spring) Torez: Dance of the Flowers (7th-9th, Sacred to Aspen), The Magic Nights (20th-24th, Sacred to Vitellia). Fasadahn: Hetre's Day (23rd, Sacred to Hetre). (Summer) Sidellian: Carnival of the Sun (1st-9th, Sacred to Aspen), The Ribbon Dances (30th-34th, Sacred to Olea). Nuagon: The Listing Time (19th-22nd, Sacred to Cerato), Days of the Hunt (8th-9th, 26th-27th). Dezelahn: The Nights of Robur (13th-16th, Sacred to Robur), Days of the Hunt (8th-9th, 26th-27th). (Autumn) Yielish: Dance of the Harvest (7th-9th, Sacred to Aspen), Feast of Ramosus (10th, Sacred to Ramosus). Katalahn: Death of the Year (36th, Sacred to Clemetite). Holidays: Council of Juglans (Vashan 3rd-4th, Sacred to Juglans) ~ This holiday is not one of festivity and joy, but rather a day when political/patriarchy/hierarchical meetings are held. It being Vashan, the first month of the year and the beginning of 1st Season (winter), The Council of Juglans is a time of planning for the year to come. Initially started by King Jeddah I in order to plan tactics for the following year in a newly united Enverres with 5 new Dukes to contend with and opposing forces pressing in on the borders. Juglans, being the God of strategy and War, it was only right to invoke his guidance and patronage. It is understandable then, that the greatest pomp and religious attention is followed in times of war or adversity, where in years of calm or prosperity, many of the more supersticious customs have been over the years minimized to mere vestiges of their original intricacy. The modern Council of Juglans has grown to encompass promotions (both socially and within the military), exchanges of news or information, political marriages, writing of new treaties, evaluation of policies, and a general review of the previous year economically, environmentally and through reference to recent and current almanacs. All of these things help to shape the form of the year to come, and in these ways, the strategies of Juglans very much maintain importance. On the days of the Council of Juglans, all those in a position of power begin the day at day break with long prayers to Juglans, similar to their swearing in of office oaths, which they either perform in front of their subordinates or in unison with others of their group (such as Knights or Guild Members). These prayers mostly revolve around ensuring another auspicious year, or castigations to end a year of misfortune. The crowning ceremonies of new Kings are held on this day (whenever the situation permits it, such as in the case of abdication by the previous monarch). For the rest of the population, it is a day of contemplation, a chance to clean up the loose ends or debris of the previous year while the country sets its affairs in order. The commoners make pilgrammages to the closest Piilar of Juglans - which are statues set up with regular intervals throughout the country as meeting places for conscripted forces in times of war. At the Piilars of Juglans, the people make wishes or prayers to Juglans for the year ahead. Normal work that does not pertain to planning or government is postponed for these two days. Festival of Light (Vashan 18th-19th, Sacred to Aspen)~ The Festival of Light is possibly the oldest celebration in the world, being practised in some form in every country in the world. For Fudorians, it is a reminder of light in the darkest months of the year. Every individual lights a candle or oil wicke and sets it into a lantern, often home made. As dusk begins to fall on the 18th, the people move in a parade from their homes, through the city streets to the central square, ending at the Magnate's (or Magistrate's) house or office where a tripod bier has been set up. The bier is lit when the sun fully sets and the lanterns are placed around the bier and left burning until the conclusion of the festival on the following evening. The people sing and dance, or perform poetry, with musicians, tumblers and merchants of ale, knick-knacks, baubles, and fortune tellers set up with brightly adorned stalls all around the central square. Throughout the evening the people mingle, and give suggestions to the Magnate for their choices for King and Queen of Light. At the end of the evening, as dawn begins to break, the Magnate selects one individual to represent King of Light, and a lady for Queen of Light. They are crowned with a glittering circlet and share a dance for the people. Then, when the sun rises, they all disperse to their homes, where fires are kept burning in the hearth all night long. The following evening, when the people assemble, the King and Queen of light are set up on make-shift thrones in front of the bier and hold Court of Light, where people come forward with their supplications (often comical) for the King and Queen to solve. The solutions are usually humourous but can sometimes be heartfelt or reconciliatory. These sorts of requests and boon granting go on throughout the night, and at midnight, the King and Queen of Light set off fireworks. Afterwards, drinks and small gifts are given out to the people, and music and fortune tellers mingle throughout the revel until dawn, when all the revelers collect their lanterns and return home. Scribe's Day (Muutel 12th, Noyer's Sacred Day) ~ Scribe's Day is a national holiday of inventory for treasuries, book keeping, inventory counts and account balancing. Everyone has the day off from work to get their books in order, pay up any debts left outstanding, evaluate the last year of business or spending, and invest whatever they can into savings or business ventures. This day is dreaded by many, especially those owing taxes, fees for memberships to Guilds or organizations or with debts outstanding. In the scummy parts of Enverres this is a big day for gambling, when people try to double or nothing their debts through games of chips, cards, racing or betting competition. Those of professions focussing on accounts keeping, banking, independant business men or treasurers for organizations of individual estates celebrate upon completeing their books with a donation of Gold to the House of Noyer in the nearest major city. In recent years these donations have gone to charity or public projects. Day of the Oracles (Anish 1st, Chene's Sacred Day) ~ While Scribe's Day sets things in financial order and Juglans' Day sets things in political and planning order, the Day of the Oracle confers with the esteemed fortune tellers, prophets, oracles and diviners of the area to predict the qualities and fortune of the coming year - including auspicious dates, warning visions, prphetic dream imagery to be aware of and other guiding principles. While the Oracles predict, the common folk make donations or acts of kindness towards the poor, charities, hospitals, orphanages, schoolhouses or the like. While businesses are legally allowed to remain closed, they may chose to remain open at large discounts or if they offer some services for free. On this day it is customary to have one's fortune read, and depending on the type of fortune telling, the results are either ceremoniously burnt, bound to "Dream Kites" or kept by the recipient. Days of Fasting (Anish 28th-36th, Sacred to Larix) ~ The Days of Fasting are a week long fast in dedication to Larix at the end of winter that leads into the first Ami'ah. It marks the end of th hardships of winter, and purges the body of salted, cured foods from the winter months of storage to prepare the body for the fresh greens and fruits of spring. During the Days of Fasting, only water and Dohraa may be drank and yuutka root chewed (but not swallowed). Prayer to Larix, meditation, ample rest and careful tending to any injuries mark this holiday. Dance of the Flowers (Torez 7th-9th, Sacred to Aspen) ~ Called by its Ancient name of Sy'wehn'ri, the Dance of the Flowers is a choreographed dance planned and practised for public performance. In this dance, the youths and children of a city are chosen to perform in the central square; they act out weaving a large flower garland with the fresh blooming flowers of the area. When the wreath is completed it is danced to the fountain of central square/magnate's door/symbolic statue/oldest tree (whichever is most prominant in a city). Then the rest of the citizens join in the dance. Minstrels play a combination of strings, woodwinds and tamborines, shops stay open all night with sales and gifts, taverns serve ale and mead to anyone who can pay - even those underage. This is also an unofficial celebration of young lovers and many engagements are settled on or before this dance. The Magic Nights (Torez 20th-24th, Sacred to Vitellia) ~ A celebration of Vitellia, on the Magic Nights, women, men and children separate into their own groups. The women go out into the woodlans or to the nearest river or lake; the men go out into the fields, roadsides, rocks (mountains/cliffs/beaches); the children (up to the age of 17) go to the gardens, temples, fountains or churches. The activities practised in these places differ on the group, but ritual libation is practised by all. The practises used by each group are never spoken of, but taught by action from older members to younger. In some practises nude dancing or swimming, or ablution is required, in others bonfires are stoked, in each case chanting, channelling and the casting of magic is performed en masse. Will, community and co-operation is ammassed - sometimes to awe-inspiring effects. Hetre's Day (Fasadahn 23rd, Sacred to Hetre) ~ Also known as Family's Day, Hetre's Day celebrates children, families, mothers and midwives. Celebrations and performances are put on in central squares, town halls, local theatres and serenades in the streets for the benefit of the "innocents" of society. Usually performances are an "Augir" or moral story. Puppetry, masked acting, operettas and character dance are popular choices for performances. All actors or performers in these celebrations are put on by the men. The children and women most enjoy seeing the men in roles of women, especially in comedies of comedy or errors. Carnival of the Sun (Sidellian 1st-9th, Sacred to Aspen) ~ The Summer Carnival is one of games, pursuits, betting, carousing and goofing around. Costumes, perfumes and masks are worn to disguise the participants, with the culmination of the festival ending in a mutual unmasking of the revelry partners one made throughout the event. It is a joyous celebration, one of making new friends, doing anonymous good deeds, mending fueds and experiencing the joy of life. Fireworks are used by the larger cities or wealthier magnates at the beginning and end of the festivites. Generally carousing starts at noon and goes until dawn, and the people sleep in through the morning to get up at noon and continue their fun. While many make their own costumes, there are some tailors or artists who prepare a batch of various costumes, masks and other decorations for the occassion. The city is generally decked out with flowers, cloth drapes, flags and banners. At night candles, magical lights and lamps are used to keep the city light with colour and light. Travelling palanquins move about the city to take revelers from one place to another, or to allow them a place to sleep - but keep in mind, during the nights of the Carnival of the Sun, you cannot request a direction for your palanquin to go! The Ribbon Dances (Sidellian 30th-34th, Sacred to Olea) ~ Possibly inspired by or evolved from the Tirivahni Sun Dance, this series of feast courts is a spectacle of the nobles that has been taken up by the prosperous commons. Celebrating Olea officially (whereas the Spring and Autumn dances are the commoner's offering to Olea), the Ribbon Dances are a bit of a competition of beauty, skill, grace and charm of the eligible maids of court (or the prosperous commons). All those desirables ready for marriage perform a piece of art - either song, poetry, dance or acting performance to display one's talent, beauty (and beautiful dresses). The most eligible bachelors have cut ribbons with some token attached representing their household. They then fasten their ribbon to the token representing the competing maid that most pleased them. This enables fathers and mothers to make the best possible matches for their daughters while maintaining honour for both the maids and the luckless seeking lords. During the competition the hosting nobles invite many guests to their household. By custom the host cannot have a daughter competing that year to ensure fairness of judging. The Listing Time (Nuagon 19th-22nd, Sacred to Cerato) ~ The Listing Time is when people can vote for a prisoner to be absolved of their crime. While there are petitions, advertisements and begging pleads by the families of some committed, the end decision is selected by the local Duke/King/Magistrate/Magnate. Usually absolvements are granted towards those sentanced to death. While this is the most formal part of the Listing Time, it is unofficially expected that people will overlook fueds and prejudices - having dinner with their enemies, forgiving adulterers, giving trysters privacy, not reporting lesser crimes like slander and minor theft (such as by urchins) etc. The Listing Time is also the unofficial holiday of the Bandit Lords, when they generally come to town en masse (albeit peacefully) to carouse, drink and sup with the common people without fear of arrest. Debts are overlooked on this day and purchases are tax-exempt. Days of the Hunt (Nuagon and Dezelahn 8th-9th & 26th-27th) ~ Rather than a holiday or festival, these are the days of the summer months when hunting is auspicious under the guide and watch of Malus. Groups will go out on these days to hunt the bounty of game, fowl and fish. While normally only registered hunters and nobility are allowed to hunt on owned land and in public parks, on the Days of the Hunt any man (or even woman) may lawfully take mark. Beacause of this, there are often tournaments of skill for archery, dog hunting, falconing and arduor-back hunting done on these days. Usually there are prizes put up by the owners of the hunting grounds. Of course, the lands on which the best prizes are caught is generally considered the bountiful of the lands for the season. The Nights of Robur (Dezelahn 13th-16th, Sacred to Robur) ~ The Nights of Robur have been prohibited in certain areas during certain time periods, and is thought to be one of the oldest (and therefore most hethen) of Fudorian customs, likely dating to the Bid'hair legend Swift-Twirler. The Nights of Robur are all about seduction, pleasure, love, lust and passion. While the brothels have their fair share of business on this holiday, it is more prominantly a time for illegal love to be hidden under the Veil of the Love God. Infidelities otherwise unable to be consummated, socially unacceptable loves (such as between castes), homosexual or fetishist loves are allowed and unspoken of. Like a form of confession, any activity enjoyed or pursued on these nights is untouchable by law and cannot be used to reprimand one for a crime. It is said to get all impossible passions out of one's system so that best behaviour can be expected the rest of the year. Likewise any illegitimate children conceived on the Nights of Robur are legally considered those of the husband (or parents if unmarried) of the mother and cannot be disowned on the grounds of illegitimacy. Dance of the Harvest (Yielish 7th-9th, Sacred to Aspen) ~ A mirror image of the dance of the flowers, this festival celebrates the harvest of crops and storage preparations for the coming winter. Preserves, pies, salted fishes and meats, fermented vegetables, beer/ale/mead and wine are all being made and consumed. Many villages have eating competitions for quantity or quality of best dishes. Offerings and libations are given to the Gods more at this time of year than any other, with donations of food given also to orphanages, hospitals, widows/widowers and the elderly who can no longer produce their own. The dances performed in the Dance of the Flowers is mimicked, but garlands are made instead of coloured leaves, berries, briar branches and vines. These are crowned on anything living - steeds, trees, garden arboughs, even family members in blessing. Unlike the Dance of the Flowers which initiates the festival, the Dance of the Harvest culminates the festivites by chosing from among the crown the Autumn King and Autumn Queen, who are the winners of the best crafted food and beverages. Feast of Ramosus (Yielish 10th, Sacred to Ramosus) ~ The Feast of Ramosus is one of the msot superstitious of Fudorian customs, and involves 14 individuals selected from the populous to don the ceremonial costumes representing each of the 13 Demons (or sins) and Ramosus, the God of Protection. The Demons represent: Revenge, Cruelty, Deceit, Weakness, Self-Pity, Anarchy, Fear, Corruption, Murder, Brudges, Arrogance, Madness and Listlessness. Each of these 'Demons' casts illusions at the one representing 'Ramosus', who cunningly dispells them one after another for the people watching. All the while, as Ramosus pushes the Demons back and defends the feast table. Each time a Demon is defeated, Ramosus unmasks him or her to reveal the mortal now freed from his or her sins and seats them at his table. When all of the 'Demons' have been vanquished, the 'God' sits down at the head of the table to sup, and the entire city feasts together. In larger towns or serfdoms even the lowest of the low is ivited to eat and protected from harm under the protection of Ramosus. Death of the Year (Katalahn 36th, Sacred to Clemetite) ~ The ceremony of Clemetite, this ceremony has origins in ancient funeral practises, but it took on a new meaning during the plagues. Clemetite, Goddess of Healing and Medicine, is said to be a frugal Goddess, and not all merit her care - thereby explaining why some die despite mortal care. More than just a festival of health and sickness, it has come to symbolize the death of an era, the end of the year, the passing of life etc. During the holiday, which is new year's eve, no alcohol or drug is to be consumed and food is restricted to bread and water. No music is to be played and no children are to play outdoors. All people are to stay inside and all animals stabled. Then all unmarried/widowed women of the town dress in long white mourning shrouds and walk the streets, sweeping away the old year and all its sadness and misfortune. By midnight, the 'crones' have all gathered at the centre fountain/square where they pray with dirges sacred to Clemetite. The citizens leave coins (i for each member of their family) on their doorsteps before the end of the dirge, and the 'crones' collect them as they retrace their steps disappearing before dawn. The number of crones depends on the size of the city, and those cities with multiple districts may have one team of crones for each district as the crones need to be able to make their entire journey in the span of nighttime. Category:Faiths Category:Fudorians Category:Old Gods Category:Western continent